delivery friends
by finalps3
Summary: cloud is now a delivery boy and a soldier first class and one day he has to make a delivery to cocoon with some help from a cocoon soldier named lightning faroon.at first their just coworkers but it turns to something more. rated m for language and lem
1. Chapter 1

Authors note thanks for reviewing on my last story and I hope you like this story. Let me know what you think please read and review constructive criticism welcome.

There is a small SPOILER at the end

Disclaimer I do not own ff7 or 13 or any of its character's they all belong to square enixe.

Delivery friends.

It was early in the morning when I woke up and looked at the clock which said it was 6:30. I had to get up early this morning to make a delivery for tifa in place that was pretty far away called cocoon. So I got up and went into the bathroom to get a shower and get dressed for the day. After I was done it was around 7:30 and I knew tifa had to be making breakfast because I could smell bacon coming from downstairs. I went downstairs but stopped in the hallway for I heard tifa talking on the phone and what she was saying caught my attention. "Sir please just listen. Sir no sir but just listen sir." She then hung up the phone and sighed. I then walked around the corner to see barret sitting in one of the booths tifa standing by the phone obviously annoyed and marlen and denzil ran up to me to tell me good morning. "What's wrong tifa?" I asked she was still slightly annoyed as she answered my question" well that package that you haft to take to cocoon? (I nodded to show I knew which one she was talking about) well he said that he wants to do a package like this every week." I was quite surprised of course. " but that trip makes a lot of money so wouldn't that be good?" she nodded " yeah but he says they are very important packages and he doesn't want to leave them in the hands of just a delivery boy so he hired a cocoon soldier that recently moved here to accompany you." I was shocked and somewhat insulted then I heard barret yell at the top of his lungs " hahhahaahahaha that's some funny shit there. Didn't you tell him we got one dame good delivery boy? Ha we got the now famous soldier first class cloud strife who beat sephirothe and saved the whole god dame world." Tifa nodded and said she did tell him but she didn't believe her." So what's the name of this soldier?" She looked at a piece of paper that she wrote the name on." Um lightning Farron."

I nodded then went and got the small package around and ate breakfast and went out to wait for this lightning guy. I thought in my head that this lightning dude most think he's badass or something to give himself the name lightning. I then heard a motorcycle coming down the road and I looked up to see a girl on a motorcycle stop in front of me. I watched as a beautiful pink hair goddess got off and walked towards me. I knew by her uniform she was the soldier that was supposed to come with me. I greeted her nicely and was rather surprised by her comeback which was "yeah yeah hello you that god damed delivery boy I'm supposed to accompany?" I shook my head to show yes. We then got on our bikes and began to drive off towards cocoon. We stopped around half way in an open field to eat the lunch tifa had packed for the two of us. We wear interrupted however for we both heard a couple of robbers trying to sneak up on us. We chose to ignore them until they got closer. Once they did they jumped us lightning immediately jumped up to fight them. They were both easy for her as she dodged the first attack and countered then just went and attacked the other one. She was surprised to see when she turned around I was just sitting on the ground and calmly drinking my soft drink which tifa had packed for me. Her first thought was to strangle me for he was pissed. "WHAT THE FLIPPING FUCK ARE YOU THINKING?" I looked up at her and smirked at how she looked beautiful when she was pissed off. "What do you mean?" was my simple answer. "YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT THE FUCK I MEAN WHY IN THE HELL DIDENT YOU HELP ME?" I chuckled just pissing her off even more. "Well it looked like you easily had it covered and besides aren't you the hired hand?" she looked at me dumbfounded for a minute before she spoke again. "Well you're a soldier first class now who beat sephirothe two years ago (she's referring to advent children) and you should of have at least helped me." "Yeah but I fight only when I haft to now." Her face obviously showed that she was thinking yet you work for soldier. "I work for soldier for the money for it will help with marlene and denzil and to help the seventh heaven. Otherwise there would have been a few times the bar would of haft have closed. And I'll be dammed if those kids live on the street." Her face showed that she understood maybe understood a little too well. "How about you why did you join cocoons soldier group?" her face looked down and I could tell by the look in her eyes she was sad she even looked like she could start crying before she answered" my sister. Our parents died when we wear young I tried a bunch of odd jobs trying to get us bye but I didn't always get enough. So when I turned 17 I had to turn into a slut to get bye. It worked until my sister found out 3 years later so I joined soldier and been there ever since."

Every week we made the same trip and over time we began to believe it or not we became friends. Lightning doesn't really get mad anymore when enemies attack us and I let her fight them. She said she was starting to wonder if I could even pick up my huge sword by myself. She would often try to get there early secretly hoping to see me pick up my sword before we left but every time I had it on my back already. The one time she was 2 hours early but I was still ready which just pissed her off (co figure lightning get mad lol). After about three months of knowing each other tifa had invited her over to the bar to have some drinks. Lightning accepted her offer and showed up around 9:30. Marlene and denzil were already up stairs asleep. Barret and tifa were sitting in a booth together and I was sitting across from them as lightning walked in to the bar. She sat next to me as we all talked and had some drinks. It was about 11 when barret went to the store real quick to grab something. To be honest I didn't pay enough attention to him and all his blabbering to remember what he said it was. Tifa went up stares to check up on the kids. I noticed lightning was a little drunk do the fact earlier barret claimed he could out drink any mother fucker at that table. Lightning being headstrong took up that challenge and lost by far. What caught my eye even more though was when she reached down under the table and reached to hold my hand. I held her hand back as I looked at her I knew she was a little drunk but not enough to not know what she was doing or not remember it the next day. She looked at me and then reached up and gave me a small kiss on the cheek and asked if I would drive her home then her and her sister would come back in the morning for her motorcycle. I nodded to show that I would. I then went and told tifa I was taking her home then I went and pulled my bike out to the front for lightning wouldn't haft to walk as far. When I got there she was standing in the door way. She walked down and got onto the back of my bike and held onto me for that way she didn't fall off. I had to admit I loved the fact that she was holding on to me and I loved being close to her. One the contrary though I blushed at remembering what tifa said right before I left" right see you in the morning. Just try not to fuck her to hard and please don't get her knocked up ok?" After 30 minutes or so we got to her house and we got off and I walked her to the door which was opened by a pink haired girl who looked a lot like lightning. "I assume your lightning's sister serah.( she nodded showing that she was) um light got a little drunk so I drove her home." Serah smiled and said thanks and it looked as if she was going to say something else but light asked her if she could talk with me alone for a minute. Serah said ok then went back inside but I was much more focused on what light wanted to talk about.

Light" hey cloud um what are you and tifa? You know are you guys a couple?

Cloud" we used to be but not now."

Lightning got a bit happier when I said this. "Then I was wondering if you wanted to hang out Friday?

"Sure um ill pick you up around 8:00" she then nodded and I left now very happy about Friday night. When I walked into the seventh heaven around midnight or so I saw barret and tifa sitting in a both together watching TV. They both looked surprised to see me. Then tifa spoke up saying" we decent expect to see you home so early. We both thought you would be fucking lights brains out right now." She said this with a smile on her face and I couldn't help but to blush because I knew if I could I would fuck her brains out as tifa says. "So fool did she ask you out or did you ask her for Friday night "I immediately turned around to look at barret now being a little pissed and demanded he tell me how he knew we were going out Friday. He just started laughing which just pissed me off even more. Witch I didn't think was possible until I heard his answer which was" hahhahahahahh you fool I didn't until you just told me it was a joke ahahhahahahaah" I looked over at tifa who was now chuckling and told her I was going to bed. The next day lightning and serah came over to grab her motorcycle. The next few days after that went bye and were quite boring to be honest. Then the day came were I was supposed to meat lightning and go see a movie and have dinner. I got to her house felling a little nervous because I haven't honestly felt this way about anyone since areth. I knocked on her door and it didn't take long before she answered. I was a little surprised by her outfit because I honestly haven't even seen her in anything besides her uniform. Today she was wearing a tight pair of blue jeans with a low cut top on. I couldn't help but look down at her tits and I noticed she had a white bra on. I was interrupted from my look when I heard serah clear her throat. When I looked up at her I felt a little embarrassed because serah was standing behind lightning were she couldn't she her and serah was pointing up to lightning's eyes. I knew she caught me I was just hoping lightning didn't. My fear was confirmed though when I looked up and lightning asked if I liked her top with I slight smile on her face. "Um its agh it's very nice"

"Good glad you like it just don't tell me you're going to be looking at my top the whole night." Lightning and her sister both chuckled at her comment. We then went to her favorite restaurant for dinner. Thankfully she wasn't the kind of girl that wanted high class well thankfully for my wallet at least. After dinner we went to the theater but were kicked out after lightning punched one of the employees. She punched him because we called and preordered tickets to a movie she really wanted to see but they forgot to hold them and they sold them to someone else and now they were completely sold out. I calmed her down and told her we could just watch a movie over at her place so we left and went back to her place. Serah was staying at her boyfriend's house so it was just the two of us. We were laying in her room on her was summer so it was still quite warm outside and just as warm in there being they didn't have ac. " hey cloud I think it's probably just as hot in here as it is out there don't you?"

"Yeah" I was thinking that it was actually even hotter in here then it was outside being I was sitting next to her. We continued to watch the movie foe a few more minutes then she sat up and to my great surprise said she couldn't take it anymore and she took her shirt off leaving her in her white almost see through bra." You don't mind do you cloud?" "No of course not." She then smiled and leaned on my shoulder. I reached up and stroked her hair as she looked up at me. We then both went in I brushed my lips on hers slowly pushing my tong in as she passionately kissed me back after a minute we broke for need of air. We went back in and continued to kiss as I took my hand and ran it up her back side and up to her breast. She gasped at my contact to her tits. "Stop I don't think I'm quite ready to go any farther."

"I understand light." We gave each other one more light kiss on the lips and continued to watch the movie with her in my arms. After the movie I turned the TV off and we continued to go to asleep. Right before I did I looked over to look at lightning who was asleep on my chest as I thought to myself wow she's so beautiful when she sleeps. I never expected that she could be so lovey lovey when she was always so tough around every one. I reached my head down and laid it one hers. I started to does off when my phone rang really loud waking us both up.

Light" god dame who the fuck is that it's like 11 at night!"

I looked to see who it was I had to check twice just to make sure who it was Couse it was Vincent and he almost never called. The last time he called was one year ago. Yeah I saw him a few times since then but never one the phone. I figured it had to be very important for him to call. I got up and told lightning I would haft to take this. She just sighed and said whatever. I went out into the hall of her house and answered.

Cloud" hello is there something wrong?

Vincent" why do you think I called because there was a problem? (There was then a silence after cloud chuckled) fair enough. You remember deep ground?

Cloud" yeah why?

Vincent" me and reeve have been doing a little research and it appears there leader Weiss lived. We found a file deep in hojos lab as well and it appears he had a brother who was incredibly strong as well.

"How strong?"

"Hm strung enough to be soldier first class so we have an idea where they could be hiding and we need someone with your skills so will you help?"

"Fine ill meet you at the 7th heaven."

I then hung up and went in and told lightning that my friend Vincent had called and he wanted my help defeating an enemy. "So cloud why does he need your help isn't he strong enough to defeat him by himself?" I just shook my head and said probably not. I could tell by her face she was annoyed and she asked me how strong he was. "Well he's strong enough that a year ago he saved the world. ( talking about derge of ceribus of course) I'm sorry I would rather stay but I haft to go." She shook her head showing that she understood so I left to just to get mad as hell because when we got there they were gone already. I went back to lightning's house and it appeared she went back to bed and the door was locked so I went back to the seventh heaven. The door was locked of course so I just went to get my key but I remembered I left my keys at lights house and the only one I had was the one for my motorcycle being I always carry that in my pocket. I knew I had to either try and wake someone up hear or go back to lights house and wake her up. I decided to go back to lights house because I didn't want to wake up marlene and denzil. I got there now being very tired of driving all over went up and was about to knock on the door right as a car pulled up behind me and I looked to see who it was. It was serah she got of the car crying and yelled at the man inside "GOOD BYE YOU GOD DAME FUCKING ASSWHOLE!" This surprised me greatly for she seemed so nice and I knew she had to be very pissed off to talk like that. She walked up to me crying and asked why I was here. I told her I forgot my keys. Oh was here only reply as she unlocked the door with her key. "serah what's wrong what happened?" "It's my boyfriend or well ex-boyfriend. (we then sat down on the couch as she told her story) we were at his mansion and he said he wanted to have sex. I told him no and he beat and raped me. He then drove me hear and said that if I told anyone he would hurt me and my sister."

"Is he that strong that he can beat light?"

"No but he has a lot of money and a lot of people working for him. So there's no way light can beat them all she strong but not inhuman." I then asked her where he lived and she told me. "cloud please don't say you're going to fight him his group strong he even beat a small group of cocoon soldier."

"hm obviously his groups never fought a soldier first class before if he think he can win."

Serah slightly smiled at my comment but was still crying. "You said he hit you did he leave any marks?"

She nodded to show that he did. "Ok let me see them."

She then took her shirt off to show me the bruises on her arms and stomach which just enraged me. I gave her some medicine to help with the pain. As we sat there she reached her head in my shoulder continuing to cry as I tried to calm her down. She fell asleep after a little bit and being around 3 in the morning I started to does until I fell asleep. I woke up around 7 by hearing lightning yelling at me "WHAT THE FUCK CLOUD!" I looked to see that my arm was still around serah and she still had her shirt off and being how mad she was she didn't see the bruises. "I THOUGHT YOU FUCKING HAD TO GO SOMEWEAR IMPORTANT I DIDENT KNOW THAT IMPORTANT PLACE WAS TO FUCK MY SISTER!"

I got up off the couch to follow her as she was heading to her room.

"Lightning it's not what it looks like!"

"YEAH THAT'S WHAT THE LAST GUY I LOVED SAID RIGHT BEFORE HE LEFT AND FUCKED HIS WHORE. AT LEAST HE DIDENT FUCK MY GOD DAME SISTER!"

SLAP! Lightning had just slapped me I saw it coming and could have easily dogged but I thought it might not help matters so I just took it like a man. I looked over to serah who now had her shirt on and she told me she thought it would be best if I left and that she would talk to her and explain what actually happened. I agreed and left with one goal on my mind to kill that ex of hers. I went and easily beat his whole group and went back to lights house hoping she wasn't still mad. It was around noon now being it didn't take long to beat them all. I knocked on the door and heard lightning say to come in. I walked in very timidly and saw she was lying on the couch. I walked over to her and sat in the chair beside her. "Hey lightning I'm sorry for..."

"There's no need for you to apologize serah just got done explaining everything and I'm sorry for blowing up the way I did. It's just when I saw you guys one the couch with her shirt off it just really hurt." I looked into her eyes and saw that she was sad and about to cry. "Light I'm sorry I never want to hurt you. I know there's something I want to show you tonight how bout I come get you around 8?"

"That's fine but let's go kick some fucking ass." Lightning stood up and reached over and grabbed her sword and headed for the door. I just chuckled which grasped her attention. "I already did."

I could see she was shocked and heard her mumble under her breath dame. Serah then walked into the room and asked what was going on. Lightning told her I had beaten her ex-boyfriends whole group. I chuckled at the fact that her reaction was the exact same as lights even the mumbling of the word dame. "Light he doesn't even have a scratch on him or does he?" Lightning shook her shoulders showing she didn't know they started to look over me to see if I did. Maybe it's under his shirt lightning said. So they took off my shirt to find that they still saw no marks." Hm is this your plan to try and get me to be naked or something?" serah blushed and backed away but lightning however smiled and said maybe. I told light I would see her at eight and after putting my shirt back on I left. I went home and got some lunch and played with marlene and denzil for a little bit then ate a small dinner figuring I would eat some with lightning later. It was around 6 now so I got ready and headed over to lights house to be there on time and maybe a little early. When I got there it was around quarter to 8. I was welcomed in by serah and sat and waited until light was ready. I waited for almost half an hour before light said she was ready." Um sorry it took me so long to get ready." "No problem light I don't mind waiting on a woman." She laughed and asked if I wouldn't use lines from country songs all night. I felt a little embarrassed but not enough to show. We left and I blind folded her eyes until we got to where we were going. When I took of her blindfold she saw that we were on a cliff overlooking midgar with a picnic there and you could see all the lights coming from midgar. "Wow this is so romantic thank you cloud." She gave me a small kiss on the lips as we sat and ate our meal. "Cloud what's that tower for" "that tower was made a few years ago. It's where people go if there out here and get caught in a monster attack. There's even a small military there to deal with the monsters but I hear the leaders a real bassturd." We ate the picnic I packed and looked out to the view until it started to rain. With the rain we ran under a tree trying to stay a little drier. While we were under the tree I looked over at lightning who was wet a fair bit and leaned in to kiss her but I was disappointed because after a second she pulled back. So I asked her if there was something wrong. "Um yeah that!" I looked to where she was pointing and I saw a summoning but more pacifically it was a bahoumet. "Dame, light we need to get to the tower ok." She shook her head and we left heading for the tower. Once we got there we warned the ter small army there about the behomet we saw. We were escorted in side as they gathered there supplies around to try and defeat the summoning. A few minutes later some other people ran into the top room we were in. I assumed that these were other people who were in the area. We watched as the army started to try to fight of the giant beast but they were helpless against the monster. I looked over to see a short fat man watching out the window yelling to the army men to beat it. "Excuse me but who are you?" I asked. "I'm the man in charge here. These lazy asswholes are going to die there just the reserves the real men are out fighting a battle over in juno." Me and lightning looked over at each other and I could tell by the look on her face she was worried." Lightning I can't allow pointless bloodshed. I will fight this monster alone."

"But cloud if all those men down there can't beat it what says you can? What if you die?"

I reached up and grabbed her shoulder" I don't know if I can but it's not about can or can't I haft to try. If I don't all those men down there will die even if they just helped me most of them will die. If I die fighting this thing which I don't think I will I will have at least hurt it enough to where they probably can finish the job." She nodded and said she understood so I reached down and gave her a small kiss on the lips and then turned to the man who said he was in charge. "Sir please call your men back i will fight this thing on my own." The man turned to me as his face turned red." Who the fuck do you think you are? Ha who to boss me around one of the god dame captains of the shinra army. So sit the fuck down and shut the flipping fuck up got that! But first tell me your fucking name!" "hm my name is cloud strife Soldier first class. "the man looked as if he was about to shit his pants thinking about how he just mouthed off to a person of higher rank who could kick his ass without trying. "Oh um I'm sorry mister soldier um I would love to do what you say. (me and light looked at each other and smirked well a few others chuckled. ) But sir I'm not allowed to do something like that unless ordered by president Rufus." I nodded" fair enough." I then pulled out my phone and dialed Rufus and put him on speaker." Yes cloud how may i help you?" "Rufus I need you to order this hot head captain here in the tower outside midgar to order his men back." "Why do you say hot head?" "Well he just yelled at me to pretty much fuck off until he found out I was soldier. " "I understand captain call back your men and by the way you're fired." The captain looked astonished as he pulled out his walkie talkie and called back his men. I looked over at lightning and gave her a light kiss on the cheek and then jumped out the window of the tower and landed in front of the summoning. It saw me immediately and tried to stomp on me with its giant paw. I dodged the attack with ease. It then attacked with the other paw I dodged again of course and again as it continued to try and hit me with its paws. After dodging a few more times I jumped up over the best head and hit him on the head with my sword which to my great surprise did nothing. In my confused state I got hit by its tail which sent me flying to the ground. I opened my eyes just to see a huge paw coming towards me. I rolled off to the side barely dogging it. I jumped up and landed on its back I launched a blade beam on its back towards the head this thankfully managed to hurt it a fair deal. Its tail was now coming at me from the side to knock me off so I jumped up out of the way and landed on its head. I decided to try and stab the monster but before I could the tail came back around and hit me off. Dame was the only word in my mind right now. I could only think off two limit breaks that would probably beat it. So i jumped up and spun my sword around my head swung down using meteor rain. Bahoumet after being hit by meteor rain fell down dead. I turned and looked up at lightning and gave her a quick smile. I heard a noise so i turned around to see a swarm of monsters attacking I prepared to continue my battle as the small army came out of the building to help. I decided that they could defeat these guys so I let them help. After a few minutes of battle we defeated most of them suffering only a few injury's here and there but the next attack I saw, however, was fatal not only to the person who received it but to me as well. I watched from a slight distance as a short crimson broad sword pulled out from the center of the victim as they fell lifelessly to the ground. Tears cluttered my eyes as i fekt great sorrow, pain, and rage all at the same time. I think everyone heard me as i screamed." LLLLLLIGHTNING NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

CHAPTER 1.

Ok that's chapter one please please please review and tell me what you think please say if i should do chapter two because I don't want to do it then everyone not like it. In the next chapter you obviously find out about lightning and there will be lemon so thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed. Oh ps if i didn't mention please review! Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

I dashed as fast as I could to were lightning was. When I got there she was laying on the ground so I bent down with tears in my eyes and lifted her head up. I stared into her closed eyes when I heard the voice of the man who did this to her." Don't worry you will soon join her …Cloud STRIFE soldier first class." I turned to face him when I turned I found a man with brown hair a long red over coat and a crimson red broadsword." Who are you?" the man chuckled at me." Oh don't you remember cloud that fight me and your friend zack had? Or the training match we once had back in shinra?" I was shocked for I now remembered who he was." Genesis!" he smiled and shook his head" took you long enough but by beating my bahoumet I can tell you fight the soldier you once claimed to be just like I was.I started to wonder what to do for I needed to get lightning to a hospital but I knew geneses wouldn't just let me go. So I had no choice except to fight him and try and get it over quickly. I stood up and gripped my sword and prepared to fight a true battle. We both dashed forward in an attack which just ended in a draw. I pulled my sword back and spun around while he pulled back and went to do a piercing attack. I spun around his pierce and hit him in the side which ended up sending genesis fling. I stood waiting for him to return when I heard a truck pull up beside me. I turned and to my great pleasure it was tifa." Tifa lightnings hurt get her and you out of here!" She nodded and said ok as she picked up light and put her in the truck. Genesis was back now and we continually went back and forth giving each other blows at great speed. He jumped back so I dashed forward to hit him but I quickly found out it was just a trap for he quickly sprang forward his attack hitting me right in the face sending me backwards to the ground. I flipped before hitting the ground and shot a firega at him twice. But each time he dodged with what seemed to be incredible ease. On the last firega he jumped over it now he came down with his sword over his head ready to attack me. I pulled my sword up to block. When I did there was a loud clang as our swords hit. Our swords still being connected I shoved him backwards and launched one of my favorite attacks blade beam. I launched the strongest one I could be he just slice through it like candy! "Not bad cloud but you aren't the only one who can do that attack. He pulled his sword up and launched a blade beam just as big as mine and in my confused state it hit me nearly knocking me out. I laid there trying to decide if I should get up or not. I just laid there as genesis jumped over me preparing the final blow .That is until I heard a certain voice call my name." CLOUD!" I jumped up blocking genesis attack and sent him back wards. I looked up towards the tower to see lightning standing there. When I did I was just filled with joy and happiness. "cloud I'll be fine with a little rest now just go best that guy!" I nodded yes and looked for genesis when I didn't see him on the ground I looked up to see him doing his ultimate attack apocalypse. I couldn't find a way to escape so I just prepared a good defense to live through it. He launched his attack creating a huge explosion. He thought I was dead but soon learned that I wasn't for after the light from the explosion cleared I was still standing." Genesis now it's my turn for an ultimate attack!" I then performed my modified ominislash on him. After the attack he was still standing but just barely." You did well cloud. You have completed your goal of saving the one you loved just like I have completed my goal." I was now curious on what his goal was." What's your goal?" he looked down and chuckled then looked up at me. "my goal was to bring back my brother and start the conquest of this world now that I have distracted you he will have set the bomb for midgar!" "What bomb for midgar brother? Who is your brother?" he started laughing hysterically" my brother is the leader of deep ground!" he then fell over so I ran up to him. Once I got there he was dead and his body disappeared. I turned and ran towards the tower to see how lightning was. I got to the entrance of the tower to find that Vincent was leaning on the building. I stopped to talk to him real quick. "Vincent I heard there was a bomb in midgar and the leader of..." he raised his hand telling me to stop. "I know there was me and reev did some farther investigating and found this out I already destroyed the bomb and defeated the deep ground leader." I smiled" good job! Um i got to go and see lightning." He nodded to show that he understood. So I ran up to the room were lightning was. I ran through the door to see lightning and tifa standing by the window. I ran over to lightning and gave her a hug. "Lightning what happened?" "I went out with the rest of the group to help defeat the monsters. Once we got out there this man attacked me and beat me it hurt at first but I'll be completely fine tomorrow." I told her that was good and looked over at tifa and thanked her for grabbing light earlier. The three of us went back to the 7th heaven. Once we got there the three of us and barret sat and some drinks. I couldn't help but think back to the first day we did this and when she first asked me out. We all drank a few drinks but not enough to get drunk being there wear kids in the house after all. We also had some snack, played cared games, and talked. I drove light home again tonight I think it was more for the fact that she wanted me to drive her instead of her being slightly drunk like she said. We walked into her house when she asked if I would stay the night at her house. I decided that being that it was late I would being it was late. We sat and told serah about the day's events. She asked if she was alright and asked her many other questions. After answering all her questions we went to sleep. I was on the couch unfortunately because I was hoping to sleep with light in her room but that didn't work out the way I hoped to say the least. We wear all sleeping until I heard a loud pitch scream. It was coming from serahs room and I knew it was her. Me and light both ran to her room to see if she was alright. Once we got there we pushed the door open to see serah sitting in her bed very scared. Me and light asked in unison" what's wrong?" "I had a nightmare about the night with my old boyfriend." Light went over and sat in her bed beside her and put her hands around serahs shoulder and started to comfort her. I leaned on the wall and at times gave words of encouragement but it was mostly lightning. After a little bit serah went back to bed and me and light went and sat on the couch and talked for a minute before going back to sleep. "Well I'm glad that she was able to go back to sleep so easily aren't you cloud?" I nodded my head yes." Hey cloud it's a little hard to sleep on this couch to sleep. So want to come sleep in my room with me?" I said sure and we went into her room and laid on her bed. We got there and I wrapped my arms around her as we sat there i looked over at her and stared at her eyes which seemed to glow like diamonds. I reached down and started to brush my lips against hers as she pushed her tong passed the barrier into my mouth. I returned the kiss and we both kissed each other passionately until I pulled back and slowly started to kiss her neck working my way down then back up until I got to the top then i slowly went up to her ear and whispered " are you ready now?" she shuddered as she nodded. I then reached my hand up and pulled her top off and happily for me she wasn't wearing a bra so her nice no perfect tits. I reached up and grabbed her left tit as I put the other in my mouth. After sucking for a few moments I took my shirt and my pants off leaving me in my boxers. Lightning then pushed me down and got in-between my legs as she slid my boxers down reveling my rock hard 10in dick. She gripped it and started to stroke me as she put the top half in her mouth there for giving me probably the best blowjob I ever had. I soon started to moan and breath heavier. "Light I'm about to come." She then started stroking faster and sucked harder until I shot my load into her. She looked up me very seductively as she said "my turn." We then flipped positions as I eat her out. I looked up at her and gave her a slight grin as I grabbed her hips and positioned myself at her entrance and pushed my way into probably the tightest pussy I have ever been in. she gasped in slight pain as I finally reached all the way in. we started moving my hips and it didn't take long for us to find a beat. Both of us started to sweat as our hearts beat faster until we both came at the same time. Our juices started to come out of her pussy and on to our legs. She looked down at me and asked if I was done. I said almost. I climbed on her stomach as i positioned my still hard dick in-between her tits. She then reached up and wrapped her boobs around my dick as she put my head in her mouth. After shooting another load into her I laid down beside her and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Lightning…" "No cloud Clair." "Ok Clair, I love you. And I mean that about everything about you I want you to stay just the way you are." "I love you to cloud. And Bruno mars? (Authors note just the way you are is a song of his.)Besides who ever thought you could be romantic?" I chuckled before I answered." Who ever thought you could like it so much?" she chuckled and said true. I then kissed her one more time passionately and then held her in my arms as we both fell asleep.

The end.

So what did you think I hope you liked it? So please please please please review even if you didn't please review constructive criticism welcome.


End file.
